Immortal Love
by PlanetGeek
Summary: Kite is not feeling well after coming back from a duel. He's getting pale, weak, and very thirsty. Dextra was assigned to take care of him until he felt better. But what she didn't know was that she was going to become Kite's first victim. (One-Shot)


**Immortal Love**

"Hey brother's back!" Hart cheers as he pointed to his flying big brother, Kite Tenjo.

The duelist lands and Hart greets him with a hug. "Welcome back Kite!"

The blonde hugs his little brother back. "Hey buddy." he says softly. Hart senses something off about him so he pulls away to look at him. He notices that he looks tired and a little pale.

"Brother? Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Nistro, Dextra, and Dr. Faker, that were there as well, look at Kite.

"I'm fine Hart. I'm just tired that's all." Kite assures him.

Suddenly Kite falls on his knees and Hart catches him before he can collapse on the ground. "Kite!"

Both Nistro and Dextra run to him and check him. Dextra places her hand on his forehead and looks at Dr. Faker, who is also the father of Hart and Kite.

"He has a low temperature, he's cold."

"What the hell happened to you Kite?" Nistro asks.

He groans weakly. "I don't know. I just finished dueling this guy. He was...he was odd. He kept on saying that he needed to feed and that if I lost I would need to give him my blood."

Nistro and Dextra look at each other then back at him.

"Well that's weird. Sounds like the guy was messed up in the head or something."

The hunter nods. "Yeah. But when I won the duel and took his number, something came out of him. Like some kind of spirit or tendril. Whatever it was, it attacked me. But nothing happened. It just disappeared and I felt like this ever since."

The butterfly duelist looks at Dr. Faker. "You think that has to do something with his health Doctor?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Dextra. But I'll look into it just in case. And in the meantime, you must rest Kite."

Kite scoffs. "No, I'm fine."

"No you're not Kite." Dextra disagrees. "You're tired and you can barely stand on your feet. You have to rest."

"Dex is right Kite. You need to take a couple days off before you do anything else. Otherwise you'll kill yourself."

Hart looks at his big brother with concern. "Please brother? I don't want you to be sick."

Kite stares at his brother and sighs in defeat. "Alright fine. I'll take a couple days off."

Hart smiles with relief and hugs him again. Dr. Faker nods and looks at Nistro.

"Take him to his room."

"Ya got it boss." he stands up and picks up Kite. "Alright bud! Let's go!"

Dextra rose and follows them. "Dextra."Dr. Faker says.

The purple haired woman stops and turns to him. "Yes sir?"

"I know you have your own things to do, but will you make sure that Kite gets his health back? I need someone to take care of him. Someone that he can trust."

Dextra stares at the man for a minute before nodding. "Yes sir. I'll take care of him."

He nods once to her. "Good."

With that the doctor turns and walks away. Dextra looks aside and thinks. Will Kite actually let her take care of him? He does hate being nursed and he's not at his best behavior when he is. But if it's the doctor's orders then she will do everything she can to make him feel well again. She just hopes that his encounter with that strange man today didn't have a connection with this. Because it gave her the shivers when he told them about him. She sighs and walks off in a different direction.

A few days passed by and Dextra kept her promise. She started to take care Kite and luckily for her, he wasn't awake to refuse any medication or treatment from her. But that also worried her because he didn't eat or drink anything these past few days and he was getting weaker by the minute. Yet he was still alive. This was bad and Hart's been worried sick for big brother. The doctors took a look at him and they could not find the cause that was making him feel like this. All they told us to do was wait. And that's what they did since then.

One evening, Dextra came into Kite's room with a bowl full of hot water and a rag inside. She heard that Kite was feeling cold and when she went inside, she found him covered with thick blankets and him shivering in his sleep. The duelist sets the bowl next to her on a table and rings out the rag. She folds it and starts pressing the warm wet rag on his head and neck. She felt his freezing temperature when her fingertips brushed his skin.

 _"What is happening to Kite?!"_ she thinks to herself. _"He's so cold and weak! I wonder if he'll be okay."_

When she places her hand on his forehead, his eyes suddenly snap open and shoots straight up, gasping. Dextra jumps and almost yelps when that happened. When she slows down her heartbeat, she sighs and looks at him.

"Kite!" she hugs him with extreme relief and grabs his face. "Oh thank god you're okay! I thought that you would never wake up! You've been unconscious for days!"

"Dextra?" he gently removes her hands from his face. "Ugh. God!" he touches his forehead.

He shrinks away from the sunset shining through his window like it's causing him a headache. "Can you close those curtains? It's giving me a huge headache."

She nods and quickly goes over to the windows and shut the curtains close. Now it's dark in the room. Only a lamp is on to light up the room. Dextra takes a seat on the bed next to him.

"How do you feel right now Kite?"

"I feel like I just woke up from a coma or something." He pinches his temple. "How long did you say I was out?

"About three days or so."

"Jesus!" he growls.

"Are you hungry or something? You haven't had anything since you got sick."

He shakes his head. "No. But I am thirsty." he holds his parched throat.

"I'll get you a cup of water then." she gets up to leave.

"No." he grabs her wrist, stopping her. She looks down at him and his head is hanging down. "That won't do. That won't quench my thirst."

Something didn't feel right. "Kite?" she asks. Dextra pulls her hand back but he didn't let go. His grip tightens on her wrist. "Kite, let go of my hand." she pulls again.

Without warning, Kite yanks her forward, having her fall on his bed. He pinned her down when she tries to get back up. "Kite!" she exclaims.

She freezes when she felt something wet on her neck. He was licking her neck! Now she starts to struggle frantically.

"Nistro!" She screams for her partner.

Kite snaps his face up and Dextra gasps in horror when she saw his eyes. They were glowing red.

"Oh my god!"

"You can't refuse me your blood Dextra!" he hisses. "I need it! I need it to survive."

She exclaims when he rips open her shirt, exposing her neck and chest. His eyes glow brighter and fangs extract from his mouth. He lowers his face down to her neck. "I need it to feed."

"No!" she yells. She struggles more and tries to push him off of her. "No, stop it Kite! Stop!"

She then felt his fangs pierce her neck and flesh. She screams in excruciating pain and grabs his shoulders, trying to push him away. He holds her head in place and digs his fangs in deeper. Her blood tasted so sweet to him, he couldn't stop. Dextra's screams soon started to die down into whimpering. The pain she felt faded away into nothing. She felt numb and weak. Her hands fell down beside her head and her whole body went limp.

"Kite." she moans weakly. "Stop. Please."

After what felt like an eternity, Kite finally pulls away, sighing with satisfaction. Her blood was leaking on the corners of his mouth and his eyes still glowed as he stares down at her.

Dextra laid there on the bed, breathing shakily and weakly. What remaining blood that was left inside her, started to pump out of her bite wound. Her whole body is trembling and she couldn't move nor speak.

For some odd reason, seeing Dextra like this made Kite see how beautiful she actually is. He lifts his hand to her neck and starts to touch her fair smooth skin. Then he moves her purple bangs from her face and touches her soft lips with his fingers. She was a beautiful creature and he bet that she would be even more beautiful if she became a vampire as well.

"Dextra." he sighs softly.

He raises his wrist to his mouth and bites down on it, sucking out his own blood in his mouth. When that was finished, he sat Dextra up and locks his mouth on hers, transferring his blood to her. After a minute, Dextra snaps her eyes opens and struggles while whimpering. He held her close and made sure she drank every drop of his blood. She gasps and coughs hard when he pulls away. She holds her throats and shakes.

"What...What did you do to me Kite?" she whimpers.

He stands up from the bed and scoops her up in his arms.

"I made you immortal Dextra." He cups her face with his hand. "It'll take some time for you to get used to it. But we have all the time in the world."

He opens the curtains and the sun is down. It's night now and Kite opened the windows.

"Where...are you taking me?" she asks.

"I'm afraid we can't stay here anymore. We'll be putting everyone we love in danger. So we'll have to find someplace else to rest for now on."

"No." she moans.

"You don't need to be scared Dextra. Because I'll always be there to protect you. I promise. Now sleep."

Her eyelids shut close and she soon fell asleep. Kite smiles down at her before jumping out of the window. No one ever found out what happened to them nor did they ever find them. Hart was so heartbroken, he cried for days, hoping to god that he'll see his brother and friend again.

"Brother! Dextra!" he cries in his pillows.

It was night and Hart had just went to bed. But he couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't stop crying.

"Where did you guys go? And why didn't you take me with you?!"

He continues to cry until he felt a cold breeze. He looks up and gasps when he sees his brother and Dextra standing at his opened windows. He stares at him in shock but soon runs to his brother and hugs him.

"Brother!" he sobs.

The blonde hugs his little brother back and Hart didn't let go of him at all.

"Take me with you! Please! Don't leave me alone again!"

"That's why we came back for you." Dextra says.

Kite scoops up the little boy and looks at lover.

"Let's go home."

They both jumped out of the window with Hart and disappeared into the night.


End file.
